


Dance Lessons

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-04
Updated: 2002-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Dance Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Dance Lessons**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** I’m just trying to be helpful to Mr. Sorkin by making a few suggestions. How’s this for the Season 4 Opener?

Special thanks to Shelley for her careful reading of all my stories, her insight, and her infinite patience as I try and sort out Season 3. 

"Here’s the list." 

"Hmmm?" 

"These are the numbers that were on your old cell phone. Check if there are any you don’t want included, and prioritize them. Then I’ll program your new cell phone for you." 

Josh Lyman looked up from the file he was reading into the serene face of his blonde assistant, Donna Moss. He took the sheaf of paper from her outstretched hand, quickly scanned the list, and drew a line through one name. He handed the paper back to her. 

"You sure?" she asked. 

He nodded. 

"Same order?" 

"Yup. Same as before. First speed dial number is you, then my mother, then CJ," he looked up with a smirk. "But don’t tell CJ ‘cause she says she’s always supposed to be my first call." 

They shared a grin. Donna turned to leave the office. 

"Ummmm." 

She turned back. 

"Just so you know. It was different this time." 

She arched one eyebrow in response. 

"I didn’t wait for her to break up with me. I decided it on my own." 

Donna held up a hand as if to stop him. "You don’t have to explain..." 

"No. You were right. I used to bump into women sideways and then wait for them to break up with me," he said sheepishly. "But not this time." 

"Good?" she said hesitantly, not sure what he wanted from her. 

"Yes, good," he said firmly with a small smile. "This time I figured out that the relationship wasn’t what I wanted and *I* ended it." 

"Figured out what you do want?" she asked shyly. 

"I’m getting there," he said, looking down at his file quickly. 

"I’ve got stuff to do," she said, starting to leave. 

"Wait. You are going tonight, right?" he asked. 

"To Flanagan’s?" 

He nodded. 

"Wouldn’t miss it. I’ve got my dancing shoes on," she said with a grin. 

"I think it will be good for CJ, what with Simon and all," Josh gestured with his hand to silently finish the thought. 

Donna nodded. "She needs to be with people who care about her." 

It was several hours later when Josh, Donna, Sam, CJ, and Toby finally poured into Flanagan’s, a semi-rundown bar on the edge of Georgetown, where the beer was cheap, the hamburger and fries were fine, and the music was hot. They crowded around a round oak table, and quickly ordered two pitchers of beer. 

"To the end of a long week," Sam hoisted his glass. They all clicked and greedily sipped their sudsy brews. The band was tuning up and suddenly launched into ‘Runaround Sue’. 

"You ready?" 

"I’ve been waiting for this all day," she grinned as Sam pulled her from her chair. They raced onto the dance floor in the middle of the room. Her blonde ponytail swung from side to side and her skirt twirled, as they twisted and turned in perfect rhythm with the music’s insistent beat. Donna ducked under Sam’s arm, then they clasped their hands across her stomach as they rocked together for a moment, before he held onto one hand for a fast release, then back again. The two of them moved in perfect harmony, grinning from ear to ear. 

"They make quite a pair," CJ shouted over the music to Josh, smiling for the first time in days. 

He nodded and smirked, "A regular Fred and Ginger of the jitterbug crowd." 

The music stopped briefly, and then, started again with the band’s singer crooning, "Tall and tan and young and lovely," the opening words to ‘The Girl from Ipanema’. Sam and Donna segued seamlessly into a cha-cha, with more twists and turns. When that song ended, the band catapulted into ‘Shout’, and the dancing duo began raising their arms and screaming along with the band, "Shout," then boogeying on down. 

Breathless by the end of the first set, Sam and Donna struggled back to the table, and rejoined their friends. Donna looked for her glass, but the waiter had cleared it while she was on the dance floor. She reached over and took Josh’s and gulped the remaining beer. 

"More, please?" she begged, handing the glass to Josh. He signaled the bartender to bring another pitcher to the table, filled her glass, and she drank greedily. 

The band began playing a salsa beat, and CJ yelled to Toby, "Come on, Pokey," and the two headed for the dance floor. 

"Anyway I can get you out there on the dance floor?" Donna pleaded in Josh’s ear, over the band’s groaning amps. 

"Nope." 

"Come on. It’ll be fun," she insisted, pulling on his hand. 

"Nope. The only dance I remember from Mrs. Porter’s fifth grade dance class is the foxtrot. When they play that, I’ll join you," he said, shaking his head, but grinning. "Besides, it would kill Gene Kelly there if you didn’t dance with him," pointing at Sam, who was starting to rise from his chair. 

"You sure?" she pushed. 

"Absolutely. I’m heading over to the bar and talking to Jake Sherman." 

"No business, Josh. This is a night just for fun," she said firmly, putting on her best Donna Moss no-nonsense face. 

He held up his hands in surrender. "Nope. We’re talking about the Mets, and only the Mets." 

"Okay, but also no fights over Piazza’s batting problems." 

"The man’s in a minor slump. You've got to have faith, Donna," Josh said earnestly. 

"I know, I know," she said soothingly. "Go talk to Jake," as Sam dragged her back to the floor. 

For the next 45 minutes, the band played an eclectic assortment of music from rock, to swing, to country line dancing, and Sam and Donna didn’t miss a song. CJ and Toby dropped out with the start of ‘Cotton Eyed Joe’, but the dynamic dancing duo joined in enthusiastically. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Donna saw Josh leave the bar and head over to the band leader. He whispered something and the leader nodded. 

"We’re closing up with this last number," the lead guitarist announced. 

Standing with Sam in the middle of the dance floor, Donna felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"May I have this dance?" and she looked into the smiling face of Josh Lyman. Sam bowed and graciously stepped away. 

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the band began playing a slow, soft chord. Josh put his right arm around Donna’s waist and pulled her close. She put her left hand on his shoulder and Josh grabbed her right hand and placed it next to his heart. She rested her head on his shoulder, as the singer began to wail the Percy Sledge classic, ‘When a Man Loves a Woman’. 


End file.
